


Butterfly Kisses

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Pokemon) [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Battle, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, KalosShipping - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Rivalry, Sweet, butterfly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: “I suppose a battle is in order.” Calem smiled.Serena laughed, “Do you really want to be beaten that badly?”Calem puffed his cheeks, “You don’t win every time…”“I win more than you do.” Serena laughed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

“Serena! How are you doing?” Calem called, meeting his long time rival in Kiloude City.

“Calem! It’s great to see you! I’ve been doing great. You?” Sevena smiled, waving to her rival as she approached. 

“I’ve been doing really great. Man, how long has it been?” calem asked, taking his friend into a hug.

“Too long!” Serena giggled, hugging back.

“I suppose a battle is in order.” Calem smiled.

Serena laughed, “Do you really want to be beaten that badly?”

Calem puffed his cheeks, “You don’t win every time…”

“I win more than you do.” Serena laughed. Calem pouted as the two walked over to the place they held their monthly pokemon competitions. Serena and Calem stood opposite each other, ready to show the other their new skills. “Are you ready to lose?” Serena laughed, pulling out a red and white ball.

Calem laughed back, “I should be asking you that question.” He then produced his own red and white ball.

“Let’s see how much better you’ve gotten.” Serena smiled, “Go, Venusaur!” Her large plant dinosaur appeared and gave a powerful cry.

“I’ll show you how much better I’ve gotten!” Calem laughed, “Go, Charizard!” His large fire dragon appeared and gave a roar, fire spitting from it’s mouth.

“Come back Venusaur!” Serena called, recalling her Venusaur, not willing to risk the type disadvantage. “Go, Lapras!” she called, sending forth her trusty water type.

“Charizard, now… Mega Evolve!” Calem cried. Charizard roared as it began to transform. It grew larger as its flames grew blue. The wings on its ack grew more pointed and the blue fire in its mouth glowed. With a roar, Mega Charizard X appeared on the battlefield. “Mega Charizard X, use fire blast!” Calem cried. Mega Charizard X flew into the air before letting off a powerful fiery blast. The blast came down on Lapras and did 154 damage to the water-ice type. 

“Mega Charizard X, use focus blast!”

“Dodge it Lapras! Then use surf!”

Mega Charizard X launched a powerful blast of energy at Lapras. Lapras was able to dodge the incoming ball of energy. Lapras then created a large wave of water. The water rose and drowned Mega Charizard X. Mega Charizard X took 231 damage.

“Mega Charizard , come back!” Calem called, recalling his Mega Charizard, “Go, Lucario!” Lucario gave a confident cry as it appeared on the battlefield. 

“Lapras, ice beam!” Serena called.

Lapras sent out a beam of ice that directly hit Lucario. The beam of ice, while hitting Lucario, was not very effective. The beam of ice did a measly 63 damage to Lucario.

“Lucario, high jump kick!” Calem called

Lucario jumped into the air before coming down on Lapras. The powerful, super effective attack struck Lapras and destroyed it, doing a massive 247 damage. Lapras fainted on the spot and Serena called her pokemon back, praising its performance. 

“Go, Delphox!” Serena called, sending forth her partner, a magical firefox.

“Lucario, use earthquake!”

“Delphox, fire blast!”

Delphox created a magical blast of fire with its stick. The blast of fire was then launched at Lucario. However, Lucario used its speed to dodge the incoming attack. Lucario then shook the earth, creating a powerful earthquake. The earth shook and delphox took 219 damage.

“Delphox, fire blast once again!” Serena shouted.

Delphox once again produced another magical blast of fire. Unlike the last time, the blast of fire hit Lucario, the super effective move doing a massive 218 damage. With a cry, Lucario fainted. Calem recalled Lucario and praised it for an amazing job well done.

“Go, Greninja!” Calem said, sending out his starter as well, a ninja frog.

“Greninja, dark pulse!” Calem shouted.

Greninja jumped into the air and attack Delphox with a powerful dark pulse attack. The super effective move hit Delphox and did 72 damage. With a cry, Delphox fell to the ground. Serena recalled her precious starter, praising its amazing battle.

“Okay, go Venusaur!” Serena called as she sent out her plant dinosaur. 

“Greninja, use acrobatics!”

“Venusaur, giga drain.” 

Greninja threw its whole body at Venusaur, swinging itself gracefully around the dinosaur before hitting it with a super effective acrobatics attack, superpowered by the fact Greninja held no item. The attack did a powerful 248 damage. Venusaur then retaliated by sucking the life out of Greninja. Greninja took 234 damage while Venusaur recovered 117 health. 

“Greninja, ice beam!” Calem called.

Greninja created a beam of ice then froze Venusaur in place. The attack did 134 damage and caused the large plant dinosaur to faint. Serena recalled her pokemon, praising its performance.

“Let’s go, Ampharos!” she called.

“Greninja return!” Calem sd, switching his pokemon, “Go, Snorlax!”

“Ampharos, thunderbolt!”

Ampharos hit the large, bulky pokemon with a powerful thunderbolt attack. The attack did a measly 121 damage to the bulky Snorlax.

“Ampharos, focus blast!”

“Snorlax, use earthquake!”

Ampharos created and launched a powerful blast of energy at Snorlax. However, Snorlax was able to dodge the incoming ball of energy. Snorlax then pounded the earth, causing a devastating earthquake that did 222 damage. 

“Ampharos, focus blast again!”

“Snorlax, use earthquake again!”

Ampharos created and launched a powerful blast of energy at Snorlax. This time Snorlax was hit by the incoming ball of energy. The powerful focus blast attack did 202 damage. Snorlax then pounded the earth, causing another devastating earthquake that did 99 damage. Ampharos then fell over and fainted. Serena recalled her pokemon, praising its hard work.

“Okay, let’s go Yveltal!” Serena called as she summoned her legendary pokemon.

“Yveltal, use dark pulse!”

“Snorlax, double-edge!”

Yveltal sent out a pulse of dark energy that did 116 damage to Snorlax. Snorlax then retaliated with a powerful double-edge attack. The attack did 157 damage to Yveltal but also did 22 damage in recoil. Snorlax then fainted from the recoil damage. Calem recalled his tank and praised it for its amazing effort.

“Go Xerneas!” Calem called as he sent out his legendary.

“Return Yveltal!” Serena said, recalling her pokemon, “Go, Florges!”

“Xerneas, moonblast!”

Xerneas let off a powerful blast of moonlight energy at Florges. The powerful attack only did 101 damage unfortunately.

“Xerneas, moonblast!”

“Florges, use moonblast too!”

Xerneas let off a powerful blast of moonlight energy at Florges. The powerful attack did 103 damage. Florges then retaliated with the same attack, doing 128 damage to Xerneas.

“Xerneas, use moonblast once more.” Calem called.

Xerneas let off yet another powerful blast of moonlight energy at Florges. The powerful attack did 93 damage, fainting it. Serena recalled her Florges and praised it before sending back out her last pokemon.

“Yveltal, go!” Serena called.

“Xerneas, moonblast!”

Xerneas used moonblast once last time. The super effective attack hit Yveltal and did 236 damage, fainting it on the spot. Serena recalled her last pokemon before smiling and running up to Calem, giving him a hug.

“That was an amazing battle Calem!” she smiled, tightly hugging her rival.

“It really was. I cannot believe I actually won.” Calem admitted.

“What was your last pokemon?” Serena asked.

“A Leafeon.” Calem responded. 

“So… Do you want your praise for winning?” Serena asked.

“Sure. Why not?” Calem responded, not expecting a prize.

Serena leaned closer to Calem and planted several butterfly kisses on his face before pressing her lips to his face in a passionate kiss. Calem’s eyes were wide before he sunk in and accepted the kiss. When the two broke apart, Calem smiled at Serena.

“That was worth the win.” he smiled, pulling his partner back into another kiss.


End file.
